Party At Sea
by bone dawg
Summary: An alien wants to steal all the water and it's up to Danny and Sam to stop him and all on a cruise. DxS


**This is the story of love, action and adventure. Enjoy.**The Party at Sea

* * *

The team was searching at the fountain because someone has been steeling all the water at Single Town.

Chris: The fountain is the only place left with water so the alien should come here.

Danny: I wonder what kind of alien can steel water.

Sam: Cathy do you know?

Cathy: Well there is only one and species that can steel water and that's~.

Before Cathy finished her sentence Chris interrupted.

Chris: Guys I got something it's coming from the fountain.

The team went to the fountain ready to fire at whatever came up. As they waited Danny went to check the water to see if it's still there.

Danny: Huh.

Sam: Is the water still there.

Danny Yeah Chris maybe your scanner is broken.

But when Danny said that the water rose up and something was on top of it. It was some sort of water Eel with arms and legs.

Cathy: I was right a Hydro Eel.

Sam: A Hydro what?

Cathy: A Hydro Eel is a water alien that drains water to get stronger.

Hydro Eel: Well the MBC let see if this team can stop me like the last one.

Sam: Let's Bust him.

At that moment they fired at him but nothing seemed to be working the lasers just went right through him

Hydro Eel: Is that it well then I guessed it's my turn.

The Hydro Eel blasted water right out of his arms and shot the team. They all went in different direction when they got hit. The Eel went to one of the team members and said this to her.

Hydro Eel: Well you're not as good as the old team.

Sam: Who are you, why are you here?

Hydro Eel: My name is Eelrex. And I'm here to drain all the water on Earth.

Team: WHAT.

Eelrex: And I will do that at the ocean. But first I think I'll finish off you little girl.

His arm was transforming into a water blade and pointed right at Sam but before He swung Danny charge right at him.

Danny: NO

As he charge Eelrex fired at him and Danny hit the pole that made a noise that Eelrex did not like.

Eelrex: Huh that noises that horrible noise.

He went back to the fountain to retreat as his body was twirling around. Once he got to the fountain he went through the drain. Once he was gone the team got up and went to the club house to think of a plan.

Chris: Okay so how do we stop him from taking all of the water on Earth?

Sam: We first need to know what ocean he can get all the water.

Chris ran a scan and found out that the Single Town ocean had a hole that lead to the other parts of the water on Earth.

Danny: So our ocean can lead to any other source of water on Earth.

Cathy: It looks so.

Chris: So we need to get to this point.

Cathy: But how we don't have a boat.

Sam: Hey isn't Mark having a boat party to night.

Danny: Yeah but he'll never let us come.

Sam: So we won't ask him.

After Sam thought about sneaking on board they all went home and put on their tux and dresses and all went on the gate of the ship. Chris and Cathy met up at the dock and headed towards the ship.

Chris: Ready to go.

Cathy: Yeah.

As they walked toward the ship they were captured by Eelrex and tied them up.

Eelrex: you will not stop me.

He left Chris and Cathy leaving San and Danny at the gate.

Sam: Where are they?

Danny: Maybe there already on the boat.

Sam: Well then we better get on.

Danny: Right.

They went toward the gate and the bodyguard asked them for their tickets.

Bodyguard: Tickets please.

Danny: sure thing here you go.

He handed him the tickets that they made using the computer.

Bodyguard: Proceed

They went on the boat and looked for the others but they were nowhere to be found and the ship was heading off.

Sam: Where are they?

Danny I couldn't find them.

As they thought about where they are there wrist communicators started beeping. They look to see who it is and it was Chris and Cathy back at the club house.

Danny: What are you two doing at the club house?

Chris: Well we got trapped and tied up by Eelrex but when we got out the ship was gone.

Danny: Then it looks like it's you and me Sam.

Sam: Right, huh.

Sam looked over and saw Mark.

Sam: Oh no look.

Danny: Oh man if Mark sees us he'll have us walked the plank.

Sam: Were not on a pirate ship.

As they thought about what to do Sam grabbed Danny and headed to the Dance floor.

Sam: Come on.

Danny: Wow.

They got to the dance floor and started dancing.

Danny: Um you're a good dancer.

Sam: Oh uh thanks.

As they kept on dancing Sam looked over and saw someone's arm dripping.

Sam: I think I found another stowaway.

Danny: Then let's get him.

They stop dancing and headed toward the edge of the ship and saw someone transform into a Hydro Eel.

Eelrex: Know all of the water will be mine.

Sam: Not while were here.

He looked back and saw Sam and Danny ready to fight.

Eelrex: You will not stop me.

Danny: Bring it on you can't beat The Danny.

A fierce battle went on to save the water on Earth but nothing seemed to pierce Eelrex.

Sam: Nothings hurting him we tried everything.

Then Danny looked at the bars and remembered when he hit that pole it made a noise that seemed to hurt him.

Eelrex: Give it up nothing can hurt me.

Danny: Nothing except a noise.

Danny grabbed whatever he can and started hitting the metal bars that made the noise.

Eelrex: What Nooo, that noise that terrible noise.. Huh Noooo.

Sam got the vacuvator and sucked him up.

Sam: Nice thinking Danny.

After that was done they went back to the other guest and heard one more song playing.

Danny: So um do you want to dance.

Sam looked at him in surprised then started to smile.

Sam: Sure why not.

They both went to the dance floor and danced for real this time.

* * *

So what did you think please comment.


End file.
